


Civil War Tamed

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alexander gets lost in Comic-Con cause he's a piece of shit, All of these are Modern AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Aaron, M/M, Marvel Universe, Off-screen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think it's a good idea to cosplay as them so close to Civil War coming out."</p><p>"Just like you coming out a year ago?"</p><p>"Alexander, that's not what I meant."</p><p>In which Alexander cosplays as Ironman and Aaron cosplays as Captain America. Only good things could come out of this, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Day 5 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Random dedication of the day goes to sassytail on tumblr <3

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to cosplay as them so close to Civil War coming out.”

 

“Just like you coming out a year ago?”

 

“Alexander, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Ooh, you only ever call me Alexander in the bedroom. Do that star-spangled spandex make you horny already?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You  _ love _ me.”

 

“Unfortunately, I do.”

 

Alexander gave Aaron a single cheeky wink before he blew him a kiss from across the room. “Don’t be discouraged, babe. That just means people will be constantly asking us to do couple shots!” With that exclamation, Alex put on his Ironman helmet. Aaron gave him a once over and nodded in approval. He had to admit that Alex looked almost exactly like the real deal. He even had the fake goatee and glowing chest plate and everything. Alex did  _ not  _ fuck around when it came to dressing up.

 

“I hope we don’t get trampled,” Aaron muttered as he too put on his mask. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror he ordered from room service and frowned. There were some odd ends in the costume that needed stitching and don’t get him started on how  _ enormous _ his butt looked in the tights. He was glad the bulky muscle mass he added made it look like a more reasonable size. The only thing he needed was the shield and he was all done.

 

“Looking for this?” Alexander placed the very same shield he was looking for in his hands and he turned around to give him a grateful smile. “Your move, Cap.” 

 

“What?”

 

Alexander rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Aaron’s waist.  _ Oh.  _ “Either you kiss me or you punch me. I’m fine with either one.” Aaron raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled. 

 

“You’re one kinky son of a bitch.”

* * *

 

It was a long day at the convention and it wasn’t because of the ridiculous lines and crowds.

 

No. Aaron  _ lost  _ his boyfriend.

 

He didn’t like huge crowds as much as Alexander did and that really should have been a sign that  _ something _ was going to go wrong. No matter how many times Alex promised he would hold his hand the entire time, his boyfriend de-ages 10 years when he’s around comic book paraphernalia. It was ridiculous how fast he would run to the stalls and fellow cosplayers. Aaron enjoyed taking it slow and leisurely walking around.

 

He should have known better when they passed by the pool of Deadpools.

 

There were about 50 to 100 Deadpool cosplayers that they passed by before Aaron lost him. Just when he finally saw the first Wonder Woman, he realized that he wasn’t holding Alex’s hand anymore. He already crossed over to the smaller fandom stalls by the time he lost Alex. His initial reaction was to panic because he lost his fucking boyfriend in a huge convention center and he didn’t know where to look first because Alexander loved  _ everything. _

 

Then he realized that panicking was not going to get him anywhere. He only realized that about 20 minutes into trying to regain his breathing. He had to find a secluded corner near the bathroom because the crowds were definitely not helping him focus. He just had to stop and think. Where would Alexander be at and where would Alexander want to be found? Usually, when he would lose him in the mall, several times, he would be at a place that Aaron frequented.

 

The problem there was that this was their first convention ever. Aaron hasn’t spent enough time there to frequent anything. “Excuse me?” Aaron didn’t notice that he was already out in the food court area until he felt a tiny hand tug on his own. “Are you Captain America?” He looked down to see two little kids cosplaying Thor and Spider-man looking up at him with big, shining eyes.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“He can’t be Captain America!” Aaron assumed immediately that it was because of his skin tone but the little girl who was wearing the Spider-man costume only looked around her. “Because if  _ he’s  _ Captain America, then  _ that  _ guy can’t be Captain America! That guy can’t be Captain America, too!” She pointed all around her at the several other guys dressed up like Captain America and he laughed a little bit at the kids’ confusion.

 

“Just because there are many of us, it doesn’t make me any less Captain America as those guys.” Aaron knelt down so he could be eye-level with the kids and he gave them a friendly smile. “Did you know that there are many different universes? So that guy,” He pointed towards one person dressed exactly like him. “That guy could be Captain America in a different universe. I am the Captain America of this universe. That other Captain America could be from a universe where Cap is a woman!” The little girl’s eyes widened at that.

 

“You mean even someone like me could be Captain America one day?” Little Spidey bounced on the balls of her feet at the thought and Aaron couldn’t help but be so unbelievably proud. 

 

“You bet!” Little Spidey laughed in delight and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Aaron’s heart skipped a beat as he slowly wrapped his arms around her too. “You can one day grow up to be the best Captain America the world will ever see.”

 

“But what if I also want to be Spider-man?”

 

“I’m sure there is a universe where that’s possible.”

 

Soon enough, his racing heart was calmed down by the mere constant presence of the children. The mother of the kids was a little skeptical of him at first when she found them but when she realized that her daughter was not going to let go of  _ her  _ Captain America, she let them walk around the convention with him. The mom, Maria was her name, even agreed to help him find his boyfriend in exchange for taking her children around the convention center. 

 

“I’ll be right behind you, Cap.” 

 

So Aaron ended up being mobbed by hundreds of fangirls because he was carrying a tiny Spider-man and walking next to a tiny Thor. The ones cosplaying as Iron Man or Bucky would ask if they could do couple shots and who was he to deny them? This was what Alexander originally intended for their trip here. He was going to do it with or without his boyfriend, wherever the  _ hell _ he was.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long because he attracted enough attention for even Alexander to take an interest. Amongst the 15 other people lined up to take pictures with him, Alexander stood at the very back, his mask taken off, with the biggest grin on his face. Aaron frowned. He was seriously worried for a few minutes until he was ambushed by the tiny cosplayers who never wanted to leave his side. He should do something. Maybe if he channeled what little acting skills he had, people would make way for Alexander to get to him.

 

The only problem was that Alex was not the jealous type.

 

_ Aaron was. _

 

So he did the first thing that came to mind,  _ play the upset father.  _ He looked to Maria for permission to do this. She only shrugged and told him to go ahead. With a grateful smile and a tiny adjustment of Little Spidey on his hip, he called out towards his boyfriend with the loudest voice he could muster over the crowd. “Anthony Edward Stark, where have you  _ been?  _ I’ve been looking for you everywhere, mister!” 

 

Alexander seemed taken aback for a split second before he quickly caught on to what he was trying to do. He mouthed an  _ I got you, babe,  _ to him before he schooled his features as seriously as possible. “You told me to get some ice cream for the kids!” The crowd parted a little bit so that he was able to finally get to him. “Did Pete run off again? I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, the little sneak.” Little Spidey happily held her arms out for him and Alexander quickly took her from his boyfriend.

 

“It was actually Barton’s kid that ran off. He thought he saw the  _ real  _ Thor outside. I had to chase him before he got run over by a taxi.” Aaron ruffled the Little Thor’s hair and thankfully even he tried to look ashamed. One single glance at Maria told him that Little Thor actually  _ did  _ try to find the real Thor. “I haven’t seen this many Iron Mans in… forever. Some of them did a pretty good job pretending to be you. I almost forgot some of them weren’t you.”

 

Alexander leaned in to give him a quick kiss, not missing the  _ clicks  _ of the cameras around them, before he adjusted his hold on Little Spidey. “We should probably go, though. The kids must be starving.” The crowd, unfortunately, thought otherwise. Just finding out that two cosplayers are an actually couple  _ with kids _ created such an uproar, they were stuck in the middle of the crowd for another hour.

 

Well, the kids weren’t really theirs but they didn’t have to tell them anything.

 

They also didn’t really complain when almost each and every one of them asked them to kiss again. 

 

Once the last fangirl departed from them and security finally intervened, the crowd dispersed and they were finally left alone. “You guys sure know how to please a crowd.” Said Maria as she took her sleeping daughter from Alexander’s arms. “Just you wait, those pictures will be up on tumblr in no time.”

 

“Oh some of them already are.” Aaron didn’t even notice that Alex had his phone out until the device was shoved under his nose. He scrolled through the  _ stony  _ tag on tumblr just to see it dominated by pictures of them in several poses. Most of them were the kissing pictures. Aaron found himself not minding that thousands of people were reblogging pictures of him and Alex kissing for all the internet to see.

 

The Civil War was tamed for now because of them.

  
At least, it was made perfectly clear that Alex was _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just got to write the babies having a good time, is that too much to ask?


End file.
